


Home for the Holidays

by aflawedfashion



Series: Tales of Zeph and Fairuza [4]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Fairuza wants to bring Zeph to meet her parents. Zeph’s nervous.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another fic about my pet ship.

“What did you tell them?” Zeph asked as her unsteady hands laced the most respectable pair of boots she owned. The nervous butterflies in her stomach had already begun rebelling, and she hadn’t even left Fairuza’s bedroom yet.

“I told them the truth - that you’re my favorite person I’m fucking,” Fairuza answered so nonchalantly that Zeph actually believed she had said those exact words… out loud… to her parents. “How do I look?” she asked.

She said “amazing,” but that was an understatement. Zeph bit her lip as her gaze trailed Fairuza’s gorgeous, immaculately clad body. “But - and I know I’m the wrong person to give fashion advice to you - that’s not the kind of amazing I’d aim for when visiting my parents… or anyone’s parents, really.” Zeph tilted her head to the side. “Well, not unless I had a strange and unexpected urge to be judged on every choice I had ever made.”

“That’s just because you haven’t met my parents.” 

“Exactly why I’m worried,” Zeph said. “I don’t do this.” She started pacing in circles, wringing her hands as her words got the best of her. “I don’t meet parents. Am I supposed to tell them we’re dating, like normal dating, like a couple of foolish kids? I have so many questions. Do they know what you do? Do I need to lie about how we met?” Zeph’s eyes widened and the butterflies in her stomach grew into an angry swarm. “Do they think you’re like… a makeup artist or something.” 

“Look at me,” Fairuza said. “Really look at me.” While Zeph had grown frantic, Fairuza’s voice was steadied by her unshakable confidence. She held out her arms to show off a black leather outfit that sent Zeph’s thoughts into disarray. “Do I look like a makeup artist?” 

“No…” Zeph said sheepishly. “You look like a dominatrix I can’t afford.”

“Good thing I don’t make you pay,” Fairuza said with a flirtatious smile that Zeph’s nerves refused to acknowledge.

“Your parents will think I am.” 

“My parents know the rules, and do you honestly think I’d let a client see me with them? Do you think they even want to know I have parents?” 

Zeph opened her mouth to argue, but Fairuza had a point. “I guess that would ruin the whole image.” 

“Exactly. See, you’re worrying too much.” Fairuza turned away from Zeph, securing her corset as she cast a sideways glance at her through the mirror. “It’s just a normal holiday dinner.” 

“No, see, that’s the thing. There’s nothing normal about this.”

Fairuza dropped into a chair and reached for her favorite black leather boots - the outrageously expensive pair with a perfectly polished metal heel that could kill a man if used correctly. “Why do you say that?”

“Because it’s not like I’m your committed life partner, but I’m also not exactly your  _ just friend _ , you know. People bring fiancés or even lonely roommates home for the holidays, but they never bring the woman they have a socially indefinable relationship with. No one tells their parents about those, trust me, I have a significant amount of experience with this. For my entire adult life, I have quite happily played the role of the girl no one’s parents ever hear about.” 

With her shoes secured, Fairuza stood up, her height now rivaling any Amazon. “My parents know how I live my life.” She placed her hands reassuringly on Zeph’s shoulders, her eyes peering directly into her soul. “Tonight, you are going to meet my parents, and they are going to love you.” 

“I don’t-” Zeph began to argue.

“No, they will, and you’ll see that it’s possible to be exactly who you are without judgement.” She pressed a soft, comforting kiss to Zeph’s lips. “But if you really don’t want to do this, I won’t make you.” 

“No.” Zeph shook her head. “I’m feeling better, less nervous.” She didn’t know how Fairuza did it, but somehow, she had said exactly the right thing to send Zeph’s butterflies packing. 

“Good.” Fairuza ran her hands down the sides of Zeph’s arms and squeezed her hands. With a playful smile, she added, “There’s just one thing.” 

“What?” Zeph hesitantly asked. This was it. The dealbreaker. The truth was finally coming out. Fairuza’s parents probably thought she was bringing a gorgeous supermodel to dinner or… or… maybe a cheerful, well-spoken woman who would charm them instantly. 

“You will be forced to try eggnog, and they won’t take no for an answer.”

“What?” 

“I know it’s gross, but they’re total history buffs who like to pick up traditions from ancient rituals. They’re obsessed.”

“No… I mean… what’s an eggnog?”

“You’re about to find out.” Fairuza looped her arm around Zeph’s and led her out the door. “And when you do, you will understand exactly why my parents don’t give a shit that I’m bringing home an undefined sexual partner and not a fiancé.”


End file.
